The present invention generally relates to a watercraft device. More specifically, the invention is a water wings device for a watercraft.
It is an object of the invention to provide a water wings device for a watercraft that reduces the drag of the watercraft through the water and thereby improves the efficiency of the watercraft.
It is an object of the invention to provide a water wings device that can be attached to the back of a watercraft to destroy a vacuum created as the watercraft travels through the water.
It is an object of the invention to provide a water wings device that can be attached anywhere on a watercraft to separate lower pressure water created by the movement of a watercraft from high pressured water that has not been affected by the movement of the watercraft, thus destroying any formed water vortexes while the watercraft travels.
It is an object of the invention to provide a water wings device for a watercraft that can be affixed to the sides or back of the watercraft.
What is really needed is a water wings device for a watercraft that reduces the drag of the watercraft through the water and thereby improves the efficiency of the watercraft that can be attached to the back of a watercraft to destroy a vacuum created as the watercraft travels through the water. The water wings can also be attached to any part of the watercraft to destroy any water vortexes formed while the watercraft travels and that can be affixed to the sides of the watercraft.